Entre Comadrejas
by Iuris Doctor
Summary: Draco Malfoy se encuentra cenando con los Weasley. ¿Por qué? Ni él puede entenderlo. Se siente fuera de lugar, se siente casi asqueado... pero hay una razón para hacerlo. Su razón está sentado junto a él, tiene el pelo castaño y una sonrisa insufrible... Su razón se llama Hermione Granger. One-Shot.


_Estimados lectores,_

 _Esta vez les traigo algo que se me ocurrió hace unos días y que, por distintas razones, decidí escribir de inmediato. Les cuento que, para los seguidores de_ _ **La falda de Granger**_ _(que, si no han leído, los invito cordialmente a pasar), llevo avanzado parte del siguiente capítulo de ese fic, así que no desesperen._

 _ **Nota del Autor I**_ _: este fic está pensando con un "gemelo" llamado "_ _ **Junto al Hurón**_ _" que es, esencialmente, la misma historia pero narrada por Hermione. No es "otro capítulo" ni una "continuación", pues los fics son, en términos de historia, totalmente independientes. Pueden leerlos en cualquier orden, o leer uno sin leer el otro, y no pasará nada. Ojo que, por ahora, el "gemelo" de este_ _no está escrito_ _, así que tendrán que estar atentos a ello. Presten atención a las palabras que utilizan: "entre" vs. "junto", y a quién se refieren... precisamente, es lo que gatilla la "reflexión" del personaje, de ahí el nombre ;)_

 ** _Nota del Autor II/Advertencia_** _: este fic tiene **lemon** , así que si no les gusta... no lo lean. O léanlo y destrocénme. Hace mucho que no escribo algo así, y quería hacerlo para darme el gusto de hacerlo (no sé si habrá en "La falda de Granger", así que prefiero hacerlo aquí jajaja). Espero haya quedado bien... creo que me excedí en la extensión, pero bueno... no todos los días tienen sexo Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy, ¿eh?_

 _ **Nota del Autor III**_ _: si les desagradan los análisis políticos, filosóficos y/o sociológicos no lean lo siguiente. Pueden saltárselo y pasar directamente al fic._

 _Estaba pensando, hace unos días, en el clasismo, el racismo y la xenofobia que aqueja a nuestros pueblos. Me refiero, en general, a Latinoamérica y, muy en particular, a Chile. Me encantaría llamarlo "crítica social", pero el nombre le queda muy grande y está lejísimos de ser eso._

 _Sentí que quería reflejar estos rasgos en algo, en alguna historia que podía escribir… y como todavía no paso a los originales, decidí tomar prestado nuevamente el universo de J.K. Rowling y usar sus personajes. Me decidí por uno que, contra todo lo que puedan pensar de él, es clasista, racista e, incluso, xenófobo. Me refiero a un personaje que desde hace un tiempo vengo tratando y explorando:_ _ **Draco Malfoy**_ _._

 _Me propuse hacer una especie de "llamado de atención" sobre este tema (muy light, por supuesto, no esperen buscar una obra maestra en esto, porque no la hallarán), así que decidí escribir este fic. Trata, principalmente, del "amor" entre personas de distinta clase/"raza"/nacionalidad. Pensé que la clase era una forma magistral de expresarlo, pero me resultaría difícil emparejar a Draco con Ginny… así que escogí la "raza" (sangre), y me incliné por Hermione. Aunque, de todas maneras, podríamos asimilar nuestros conflictos de clase actuales con los conflictos de "sangre" del Mundo Mágico, así que el efecto es el mismo._

 _En el fondo, busco ilustrar que el amor entre clases_ _no_ _existe. Por crudo, fuerte y pesimista que suene, creo que es así. Me encantaría creer que existe, pero no. Estoy convencido de que no y que, si bien puede durar un poco, siempre termina por morir, por las condiciones materiales que lo rodean._

 _Y por eso escogí a Malfoy. Para mí, es un personaje detestable (sorry a las fans de Draco, pero de verdad es un mierda). Tampoco creo en una posible "redención" suya post-guerra. Claro, sé que en "Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo" tuvo un giro, y para qué decir en "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte", pero para mí, en esencia, sigue siendo igual: clasista y racista a más no poder. Otra cosa es que ya no lo demuestre tanto._

 _Entonces, a través de Draco Malfoy, pretendo ejemplificar que los_ _ **prejuicios**_ _de clase, por ejemplo, no desaparecen del todo cuando te crían en un ambiente cargado de odio (como es el caso de la familia Malfoy). Puede atenuarse y aliviarse, pero_ _nunca_ _desaparecen por completo. Siempre queda un resabio, una cierta "desconfianza" y hasta, en ciertos casos muy extremos, "asco"._

 _Espero que reflexionen sobre esto y así, entre todos, podamos aceptarnos. La idea que busca este fic es, de forma "cruda" y "light" a la vez (bah, no cuaja la idea, ¿verdad? Jajaja), retratar una realidad latente en nuestro continente (y en muchos otros) y que, ojalá podamos erradicar. Así que el llamado es a abandonar todo tipo de rastros de odio, le hará bien a todos (:_

 _Sin más, los dejo con el fic._

* * *

 _ **Entre Comadrejas**_

por

 _Iuris Doctor_

* * *

No sabía cómo había llegado ahí.

Estaba rodeado de cabezas con un denso pelo rojo, sentadas alrededor de una larga mesa en la que él también ocupaba un lugar. Pese a ello, Draco Malfoy no era el único en aquel lugar cuyo cabello no parecía fuego.

Desde luego, el largo y desordenado cabello negro azabache de Potter contrastaba con el cuadro que los Weasley, a través de generaciones y generaciones, se habían esmerado en pintar. Pero Potter no era el único…

También estaba _ella_.

Su cabello largo, desprolijo y pajoso, castaño como la madera de los cerezos, se encargaba de acompañar su rubia cabeza entre todos aquellos pelirrojos. Malfoy estaba sentado justo al lado de ella, intentando evitar a toda costa sus brillantes ojos cafés.

«No entiendo qué hago aquí», pensaba Draco con la cabeza gacha. No era vergüenza, ni mucho menos orgullo: era repulsión. La vieja mesa de madera tosca, el sucio mantel de tela barata y los platos, cuyas diferencias parecían opacar a sus semejanzas, le producían una sensación desagradable.

Las túnicas de segunda mano, la forma en que se trataban, las palabras que utilizaban… todo lo reconducía a las enseñanzas de sus padres, y a cómo reaccionarían si llegase a ellos el rumor de que había ido a cenar con la familia Weasley. Podía incluso oír los gritos de su padre, amplificados silentemente por la mirada de decepción de su madre. Él no debía estar ahí.

Intentó convencerse a sí mismo de _por qué_ estaba en La Madriguera. Intentó buscar alguna razón de peso, alguna buena excusa que le permitiese deshacerse de todo aquel sentimiento de culpa y así botar, de una vez por todas, la repulsión que le carcomía la cabeza.

Miró a su derecha y pudo encontrarla ahí, sentada junto a él, vistiendo un suéter de lana azul tejido por la mujer regordeta que se paseaba de aquí para allá llevando platos y vasos, sin elfo doméstico que pudiera ayudarla.

No podía recordar el momento exacto en que se había fijado en ella, y tampoco quería hacerlo. Todo lo que él odiaba de ella se volvió en su contra: su pelo desordenado, su piel pálida, su nariz pequeña… Después de lo que Potter y ella habían hecho por él y su familia en el juicio, no pudo evitar mirarla de otra forma. Estuvo días y noches convenciéndose de que estaba loco, de que un Malfoy no podía fijarse en una sangre sucia como ella, pero

 _la sangre sucia se acercó a él. El juicio apenas había terminado. El Wizengamot había absuelto a Lucius, Narcisa y Draco Malfoy de las atrocidades que se les imputaban. La intervención de Harry Potter había sido decisiva: las miradas acusadoras se habían transformado en expresiones vacías de comprensión._

— _¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con voz queda._

— _Nada. Sólo quería decirte que me… nos alegramos de que no vayas a Azkaban. Eres un cretino, pero no mereces estar preso._

 _El rostro de Hermione Granger se contrajo en algo muy parecido a una sonrisa de medio lado. Draco se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo._

— _¿Y crees que tengo que darte las gracias? —inquirió con tono amenazante._

 _Pequeños grupos de gente se abrían paso a lo largo del pasillo, esquivándolos. Los asistentes al juicio salían a tomar un poco de aire durante el receso, mientras que algunos miembros del Wizengamot trotaban en busca de los papeles necesarios para juzgar al próximo mortífago._

— _No —le contestó ella, desafiante—. Sólo quería ser agradable, nada más. Vete a la mierda, Malfoy._

 _Su melena castaña se perdió entre la multitud que abandonaba el salón en el que, minutos antes, el Ministro de Magia lo había declarado inocente. Pese a todo lo que habían hecho por él, no estaba dispuesto a darles la satisfacción de arrodillarse ante ellos. Él era un Malfoy, y por eso…_

no podía mirarla de esa forma. Era algo que iba más allá de él, algo de lo que no podía huir. Por más que él quisiera, él no podía amar a alguien con sangre impura. Estaba transcrito en su mismo ADN, como también lo estaba en el de su padre y en el de su abuelo antes que él… Los Malfoy eran uno de los últimos bastiones de las Veintiocho Sagradas y, por ello, debían honrar su linaje.

« _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_ », musitó una voz suave dentro de su cabeza. « _La pureza siempre vence_ », susurró la voz de su abuelo Abraxas en algún lugar recóndito de su mente. El lema de su familia… y él lo estaba deshonrando.

Volvió su mirada hacia quienes rodeaban la mesa junto a él. Los Weasley tomaban turnos para mirarlo de reojo, como examinando a una criatura rara e indescriptiblemente fea. Sus ojos estaban cargados de resentimiento; los de Ron Weasley, cargados de odio. Quizá por eso fue él el único que no intervino en favor de los Malfoy en el juicio, mirando todo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados desde una tribuna alta, juzgándolos a medida que el tiempo se encargaba de hundirlos cada vez más.

«Si no estuviese toda esta gente aquí, seguramente me rompería la nariz.»

Los ojos cargados de odio del menor de los Weasley volvieron a encontrarse con el afilado rostro de Malfoy. El rubio sintió una descarga de rabia recorriendo su espalda. Los músculos de su rostro se tensaron y sus puños se apretaron, como si su cuerpo reaccionara al desprecio que sentía por él.

En ese preciso instante, un pensamiento asoló su mente. «¿Y si sospecha?» ¿Acaso Weasley se estaba dando cuenta de que Granger no lo había llevado a cenar por cortesía, sino que por algo más?

«No, es imposible.» Intentó convencerse de que no había forma de que Weasley pudiese intuir aquello… pero tampoco había forma de demostrar lo contrario. «Entonces, ¿qué?» No tenía por qué darle explicaciones a alguien como él, ni mucho menos a su familia… no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a _nadie_.

«A _tu_ familia sí.»

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Manoteó hasta dar con el vaso lleno de jugo de calabaza, llevándolo con dificultad hasta sus pálidos labios. El frío líquido liberó la presión que lo aquejaba, pero no le hizo olvidar lo que casi hacía que se atorara con su propia saliva. Era verdad: a su familia _sí_ tendría que darle explicaciones. Los había deshonrado desde el momento en que la

 _miró entre la oscuridad del pasillo. Estaba oscureciendo y las antorchas del castillo se habían encendido, como presintiendo que las necesitaban. La tenue luz amarillenta que producían le dio un toque anaranjado a la pálida piel de Granger, quien iba cruzando el pasillo a toda velocidad, con un par de libros apretados contra su pecho. Malfoy venía en dirección contraria, arrastrando los pies perezosamente por el piso de piedra. Cuando llegó a su lado, no pudo evitar saludarla._

— _Hola, Granger._

— _Hola —contestó ella secamente, sin mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Necesitas algo?_

— _No —replicó él—. Sólo quería… darte las gracias._

 _Granger rió._

— _¿Darme las gracias? ¿Por qué? ¿Por arruinarte la tarde con mi presencia?_

— _No. —Malfoy negó con la cabeza. En ese instante volvieron a cruzar sus miradas: la última vez que lo habían hecho fue en un angosto pasillo del Ministerio de Magia, meses antes—. Por lo del juicio. Sé que tú tuviste mucho que ver con eso._

— _¿Ah, sí? —Granger alzó una ceja, incrédula—. ¿Por qué crees eso?_

— _Porque alguien como Potter no podría haberse expresado así sin ayuda. Claramente alguien lo ayudó._

 _Granger volvió a reír, pero esta vez mirándolo a los ojos._

— _¿Y crees que fui yo? Perdóname, Malfoy, pero Harry puede perfectamente arreglárselas…_

— _Fuiste tú —la interrumpió Draco._

 _La muchacha abrió la boca torpemente, pero no dijo nada. Malfoy la había visto hacer eso muchas veces: ocurría generalmente cuando un profesor –la mayoría de las veces, Snape- la corregía. Ella se quedaba muda, sin palabras, como si hubiesen desconectado su boca del cerebro._

— _Puede que lo haya ayudado un poco —reconoció ella, mirándose los zapatos—. Pero recuerda que yo también hablé, Malfoy._

— _Claro. Y dijiste dos míseras palabras._

 _Esta vez, Granger ni siquiera sonrió._

— _Vaya forma de agradecerme, Malfoy —dijo con brusquedad, ofendida._

 _Hermione Granger no conocía el humor sarcástico de Draco Malfoy y, por eso, entendió que la última frase del rubio era una forma de burlarse de ella. Que todo había sido para burlarse de ella. Por eso, giró sobre sus talones, suspiró ofuscada, e intentó enfilar hacia el otro lado del pasillo._

 _Pero alguien la tomó del brazo._

 _Malfoy había estirado su brazo para retener a Granger de modo casi mecánico, rodeando con sus delgados dedos el antebrazo de la chica. Ella se volteó, iracunda y sonrojada._

— _¡Si vuelves a hacer algo…!_

— _Gracias —la volvió a interrumpir._

 _Con suavidad, Draco deslizó sus dedos hasta la muñeca de la chica. Ella lo miró, desconcertada, sin hacer ningún ademán de forcejeo. Por un segundo que pareció eterno, Malfoy hundió las yemas de sus dedos en la suave y tibia piel de Granger, para luego retirar su mano de ahí y seguir su camino, sin volver a cruzar palabra con ella. La chica se volvió a voltear, abrió la boca y la cerró nuevamente. Malfoy ya había desaparecido entre las sombras_

de su pasado, en el cual se había encargado de enrostrar en todo quien pudiera la superioridad no sólo de él, sino también de su familia. Era, en cierta forma, el método que utilizaba para poner en práctica las enseñanzas de sus padres. Tratar a los Weasley con deferencia, o simplemente ignorarlos, era una forma de contradecir las sabias palabras de su padre. Enrostrarles sus carencias, sus fracasos, era la forma perfecta de hundirlos. Y, en cierto modo, _disfrutaba_ hacerlo. Lo mismo pasaba cuando tenía que ponerla a _ella_ en su lugar.

« _Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia_.» La aguda voz de su yo de doce años, cargada de suficiencia, se apoderó de sus oídos. Podía notar cómo los Weasley, pese a mirarlo de reojo de tanto en tanto, estaban enfrascados en una alegre conversación plagada de sonrisas y risotadas. Justo cuando su pasado intentaba sacarlo de quicio, sintió un roce sutil, fugaz… los pequeños dedos de Granger habían acariciado por un instante la mano que reposaba junto a ella y, además, le había dedicado una mirada de preocupación. Él no se percató. Escuchó un susurro cerca de su oído, como si quisiesen llamar su atención, pero no surtió efecto.

Sus párpados cubrieron sus brillantes ojos grises, dejando atrás el escenario rojo en el que estaba inmerso. El barullo de La Madriguera se perdió de pronto; se sintió abrumado por el silencio, como si su inmensidad fuese a consumirlo de un momento a otro. Ni siquiera podía sentir su propia respiración, mucho menos la de Granger

 _que lo miró con sorpresa. Sus ojos cafés se abrieron como pequeñas pelotas de golf, entornándose cuando la idea de que se había cruzado con Draco Malfoy cuajó en su cabeza._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó ella, alzando una ceja._

 _El ruido característico del Atrio lo ensordeció por un momento. Las personas pasaban a su lado de tanto en tanto, y lo golpeaban con bolsos y carteras sin querer. Granger, que llevaba una pila de papeles contra el pecho, lo apremiaba con la mirada._

— _Vengo de parte de mi padre. Necesita unos papeles y…_

— _¿Y no puede venir él mismo a buscarlos? —preguntó con sorna._

 _Malfoy hizo una mueca de disgusto._

— _No. No puede. ¿Y a ti qué te importa? No sabía que Lucius Malfoy tenía que darle explicaciones a una…_

— _¿Sangre sucia? —Granger se rió irónicamente, contrayendo su cara en una mueca de odio—. Malfoy, si vas a seguir insul…_

— _No quería decir eso._

 _Granger negó con la cabeza, agitando su cabellera castaña, arreglada de forma pulcra por estar trabajando. Su rebelde pelo caía, ondulado como siempre, con delicadeza sobre sus hombros cubiertos por una chaqueta de color café oscuro, propia de los funcionarios del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas._

— _¿No? ¿Entonces? En serio, Malfoy, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías._

 _En realidad, Malfoy quería decir «_ a una funcionaria del Ministerio _»_ , _pero la expresión cabreada del rostro de la muchacha indicaba, sin lugar a dudas, que no aceptaría tal explicación._

— _Siento hacerte perder tiempo, Granger._

— _¡Vaya! Creo que eso lo dijiste en serio._

 _Pese a lo que Draco había pensado, la chica no se movió ni un centímetro del lugar. Seguía ahí, parada frente a él, de forma estoica y seria. Sus labios estaban apretados y su color rosa natural había palidecido a un tono blanquecino._

— _¿Qué papeles necesita tu padre, Malfoy?_

 _La pregunta tomó por sorpresa al muchacho. Luego de frotarse la frente y de dejar pasar (a regañadientes, claro) a un par de ruidosas viejas que vociferaban contra el Ministerio, decidió responder:_

— _Necesita el expediente del juicio —escupió por fin._

 _La muchacha suspiró._

— _¿Para qué?_

— _No sé —contestó Malfoy, mirando el techo con expresión perdida—. Sólo quiere tenerlo. Creo que… lo ayudará a sentirse mejor consigo mismo. Y así…_

—… _poder salir a la calle sin remordimientos, ¿no?_

 _Malfoy abrió la boca, levemente sorprendido. Los ojos de Granger no demostraban rabia alguna; más bien, denotaban compasión._

— _Por eso te mandó a buscarlo, ¿no? He escuchado decir al señor Weasley que hace meses que nadie ve a Lucius Malfoy._

— _No tengo por qué explicarte todo esto —la cortó Malfoy con molestia. A su padre no le gustaría que su hijo confirmara esa información a una funcionaria del Ministerio, y mucho menos si era una sangre sucia inmunda—, así que no te metas._

 _En vez de reprocharle su falta de modales, Granger metió una mano temblorosa dentro de su chaqueta, sosteniendo trabajosamente los papeles contra su pecho. De ella sacó una brillante pluma de color violeta, la cual sostuvo con sus labios mientras acomodaba los papeles entre un brazo y sus costillas._

— _Mira, Malfoy… —dijo ella, mientras sacaba un pedazo de pergamino en blanco de entre los documentos que llevaba con ella—. No quiero que te acostumbres, pero… —Con dificultad, y sin soltar los demás papeles, Granger se mantuvo parada en un solo pie, pues utilizó su pierna derecha para apoyar el pergamino en el que iba a escribir. Hizo un par de trazos con la pluma y, acto seguido, respiró profundo y volvió a sostener su peso sobre dos piernas— ve a mi casa en diez días. Tendré el expediente listo. Hablaré con el Ministro y veré qué puedo hacer._

— _G-Granger, ¿qué…?_

— _Sólo hazlo —insistió ella, tendiendo el pedazo de pergamino hacia él—. No hay ningún conducto regular por el que puedas obtener oficialmente el expediente de un juicio por la Segunda Guerra Mágica… pero hay otras formas. Tranquilo. Yo me encargo._

 _Malfoy, dubitativo, recibió el papel entre sus dedos. Granger le dedicó una sonrisa de mala gana y, luego, alzó un dedo, desafiante._

— _Espero que, al menos, me recompenses con una cerveza de mantequilla._

 _Enseguida, Granger desapareció entre la multitud que recorría el Atrio. Malfoy, medio atontado, leyó lo que decía el pergamino. «Es una dirección», pensó contrariado._

 _La idea de visitar la casa de Granger no le hacía ninguna gracia, pero la verdad_

no podía negar que sentía cierta curiosidad por lo que estaba pasando. Sentía como si estuviese en otro lugar, silente, oscuro y calmado; sentía como si ya no estuviera con los Weasley; sentía que había huido de aquella prisión en la que se sentía entre las mugrientas paredes de La Madriguera. Su cabeza seguía insistiéndole que él _no debía_ estar ahí. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Ya estaba ahí, plantado en una silla entre Granger y Percy Weasley, y no había forma de escapar de aquella sensación desagradable que le oprimía el pecho.

Inhaló una bocanada de aire, inundando sus cavidades nasales con un fuerte olor a pollo a la cacerola con especias… «Todavía estoy aquí. Sigo con ellos _._ » Pero, ¿dónde estaban? No podía verlos. No _quería_ verlos. La oscuridad lo reconfortaba: el hecho de sentirse físicamente en un lugar distinto hacía que, paulatinamente, la presión sobre su pecho se aliviara. Pero aún podía ver, de forma lejana, a sus padres mirándolo con reproche.

« _¿Qué has hecho, Draco? ¿En qué te has convertido?_ »

«No sé, Padre», intentó responder Draco a Lucius, pero las palabras no brotaban de su boca. Estaba prisionero en su propia cabeza: era prisionero de sus prejuicios, de sus culpas, de su soberbia pero, por sobre todo, era prisionero de _su sangre_.

«Soy un Malfoy», se repitió a sí mismo, mordiéndose la lengua. «Soy un Malfoy, y no puedo hacer nada contra ello.»

Pero ya lo había hecho.

Mancillar el honor de su familia una vez era una cosa; echar por la borda no sólo el honor, sino las enseñanzas de su familia, de manera constante y reiterada, era una muy distinta.

«Y yo hice lo peor.»

Todavía no sabía bien _por qué_ lo había hecho. «Por ella», pensó, ingenuo, pero no era todo. Había algo más… ¿pero qué? Apretó el puño con impotencia y

 _golpeó la puerta del apartamento. Revisó nuevamente el pergamino que tenía en la mano, sólo para cerciorarse de que el número que allí había calzaba con el de la puerta. Efectivamente, calzaban._

 _Sintió un poco de ruido del otro lado de la puerta. Se aclaró la garganta, sin saber por qué, y guardó el pedazo de pergamino en el bolsillo de su túnica._

 _«Ahí viene», pensó, al oír que alguien corría el seguro de la puerta. En ese instante, sintió cómo Granger giraba el pomo desde el otro lado. La puerta se hizo a un lado lentamente._

— _Hola —saludó Granger._

 _La muchacha estaba vestida como_ muggle _: zapatillas deportivas, blusa celeste y unos jeans a mal traer. Tenía unos pequeños surcos tenuemente amoratados bajo los ojos, como si hubiese dormido muy poco últimamente. No se molestó en sonreírle, sino que hizo un gesto con el brazo indicándole a Malfoy que pasara._

— _Hola. Gracias —contestó él secamente, arrastrando los pies en el apartamento._

 _El lugar era muy pequeño. Había una taza con una cuchara sobre una mesa justo frente a la cocina, al lado de un sillón marrón que estaba apoyado contra la pared. Más allá del sillón había un pasillo que llevaba, seguramente, a la habitación y a alguno que otro baño. Justo al lado del tazón había un gran sobre de color violeta sellado con una brillante «M»._

— _Toma asiento, Malfoy —le indicó ella, señalando el sillón._

— _Gracias —dijo él—. Traje esto._

 _Mientras Granger ordenaba unas cosas en la pequeña cocina, dejó caer sonoramente una botella de cerveza de mantequilla sobre la mesa. La chica se sobresaltó y observó al muchacho._

— _Oh, gracias —agradeció con asombro—. Cuando dije lo de la cerveza de mantequilla, sólo era una broma…_

— _No parecía una —replicó Malfoy, ya sentado en el blando sillón marrón, mientras miraba con desconfianza el lugar._

 _Entre el sillón y la cocina había una ventana rectangular que dejaba que se colara la luz de los faroles de la calle. Era invierno, y estaba oscureciendo muy temprano. La oscuridad de la tarde londinense era casi total, y apenas podía distinguirse la acera de la calle._

— _¿Quieres un vaso? —preguntó Granger desde la cocina, blandiendo un vaso alargado que había sacado de debajo de un estante—. Para la cerveza de mantequilla, claro._

— _Eh… No, gracias —dijo con brusquedad—. No me gusta la cerveza de mantequilla._

— _Oh —exclamó ella—. Qué pena. Entonces…_

 _La chica cruzó la corta distancia que había entre la cocina y la mesa donde reposaba la botella y, de inmediato, la abrió y se sirvió un poco. El líquido café anaranjado brilló frente a la lámpara colgante que había sobre la mesa y, sin pensarlo dos veces, Granger bebió un trago._

— _Está muy buena —reconoció la chica, dejando el vaso sobre la mesa y acercando una silla que había junto a la ventana—. Bueno… ahí está lo que me pediste._

 _Granger señaló el contundente sobre violeta que estaba junto a la botella. Malfoy asintió y lo tomó entre sus manos, observándolo con parsimonia. Sintió cómo el líquido viajaba por la garganta de Granger nuevamente y la miró. Parecía cansada._

— _Gracias —dijo Malfoy dejando el sobre en su regazo—. De verdad, no tenías que molestarte…_

— _Sé que es una molestia para ti, ¿no? Que te ayude una sangre sucia. No debe ser muy agradable para alguien como tú._

 _Malfoy no supo distinguir si Granger hablaba en serio o si estaba bromeando. El tono de su voz había sido demasiado neutral como para discernirlo._

— _Creí que nuestras diferencias habían quedado a un lado —dijo él, conteniendo un bufido—. Después de todo, Granger, sigo sin soportarte._

— _¡Oh! —volvió a exclamar la castaña, limpiándose la fina línea de espuma que había quedado sobre su labio superior—. Lamento informarte que el sentimiento es mutuo. ¿Seguro que no quieres cerveza de mantequilla?_

— _Te dije que no me gusta, Granger. ¿Eres sorda?_

— _Bueno. No voy a insistir más. —Tomó otro trago de cerveza, dejando el vaso a la mitad—. Creo que ahora me agradas un poco más que antes, Malfoy. Después de lo del juicio… creo que maduraste._

 _Malfoy se rió irónicamente, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro._

— _¿Te estás burlando de mí, sangre sucia? —Tuvo que aguantar una mirada asesina de Granger al pronunciar esas palabras, pero ya era tan natural en él llamarla así que fluían desde su boca como la saliva cada vez que veía un plato suculento—. Espero que tú también hayas madurado._

— _Siempre fui muy madura, hurón. Tú eras un imbécil. Bueno, eso no quiere decir que sigas siendo un…_

— _¿Un qué? —la interrumpió Malfoy—. Vamos, Granger, dilo._

— _Un saco de mierda —contestó ella._

 _La expresión de Granger lo decía todo: parecía como si hubiese liberado años de desprecio al pronunciar esas palabras. Era como si la Gryffindor hubiese esperado el momento apropiado para escupirlas frente a Malfoy, relamiéndose al ver cómo su afilado rostro pálido se contraía lentamente en una mueca de odio. Pero aquello no pasó. El rubio se limitó a sonreírle socarronamente._

— _Gracias, Granger. Me encantaría poder decir lo mismo de ti, pero… —Malfoy señaló con la barbilla lo que tenía sobre el regazo, para luego darle palmaditas al sobre— creo que últimamente te has portado bien conmigo._

— _¿Te parece poco defenderte frente al Wizengamot, Malfoy? —Una pequeña vena palpitante surgió en la sien de Granger, quien bebió nuevamente parte del contenido del vaso—. Realmente eres un saco de mierda._

— _Que alguien como tú me llame así me halaga —replicó él, sin saber exactamente si estaba hablando en serio o simplemente bromeando—. ¿No lo crees?_

— _Eres un estúpido._

 _Malfoy no tenía claro si Granger hablaba en serio o no. Todo era muy confuso. La situación era muy confusa. ¿Qué hacía él en el apartamento de Hermione Granger? ¿Cómo había llegado allí? Tenía muy claro por qué estaba ahí, sí, pero no estaba del todo seguro del por qué había aceptado recoger allí el expediente._

 _«Lo hago por mi padre.»_

 _¿Lo hacía realmente por su padre?_

 _Granger aprovechó el instante de reflexión de Draco, en el cual estuvo inmóvil como una gárgola, para abandonar la sillita en la que estaba sentada y ubicarse justo al lado de él. El muchacho reaccionó alarmado, pero luego soltó una risita._

— _¿Desde cuándo la cerveza de mantequilla tiene alcohol, Granger? Pensé que te daría asco sentarte junto a mí. A mí ya me empezaron a dar náuseas…_

— _¿De verdad me odias tanto? —preguntó ella, mirándolo a los ojos. Tenía el vaso en la mano, ya casi vacío, y las piernas cruzadas. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su semblante serio y el brillo en su mirada: Granger estaba hablando, por primera vez, en serio—. ¿Es en serio?_

 _Draco se quedó en blanco por un momento. ¿La odiaba? La encontraba insufrible, claro… y le daba asco el hecho de que fuese una sangre impura, pero… ¿realmente la odiaba?_

 _Malfoy movió los labios sin articular palabra. Ante ello, Granger negó con la cabeza._

— _No me odias, ¿verdad? Porque… creo que yo no te odio. Me caes pésimo, sí, pero no te odio. Si te odiara…_

—… _no habrías testificado en mi favor. No, Granger, no te odio._

 _La muchacha sonrió._

— _Es porque soy una sangre sucia, ¿cierto? —Malfoy pudo notar cierta congoja en esas palabras—. Me tratas así por mi sangre._

— _Sí —respondió él, con la cabeza gacha—. Y porque eres insufrible._

— _No seas idiota. Es por mis padres._

— _La verdad es que sí. No te odio a ti, Granger, odio tu sangre. Me da asco._

 _Granger contrajo su rostro en una mueca de disgusto._

— _¿Te doy asco por ser diferente? ¿Cómo puede alguien pensar así?_

— _Así me criaron._

— _Debería darte vergüenza._

— _No. Creo que es lo correcto._

— _¡Já! ¿Crees que somos muy diferentes? ¿Crees que es incorrecto que alguien como yo esté compartiendo un sillón ahora mismo contigo?_

— _La verdad es que sí —contestó el, airado._

— _¿Y crees que esto es incorrecto?_

 _Malfoy no pudo comprender de inmediato a qué se refería Granger con «esto», pero sus labios no tardaron en sentirlo._

 _Se fundieron en un beso enfermizo, casi repulsivo, pero no pudieron contenerse. No duró más de tres segundos, pero en ellos Malfoy pudo sentir el sabor de los labios de Granger. Nunca pudo definirlo, pero era muy agradable. Lo que sí podía definir sin problemas era el sentimiento de culpa que afloró en su estómago al volver a besarla. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero le gustaba. Lo peor vino cuando deslizó su lengua junto a la de Granger, enlazándolas con pasión. Su estómago se contrajo de asco, como si estuviese tragando mierda. Pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba perfecto. Se sentía en otro planeta mientras saboreaba los labios de Granger, tan dulces, tan suaves, tan… sucios. Una de sus manos se perdió en el alborotado cabello de la chica, liberándose de él sólo cuando su boca pudo tener un respiro._

— _¿Qué mierda fue eso? —preguntó exaltado, recuperando un poco de aire, luego de separarse de la chica._

— _Un beso —contestó ella._

— _Ya lo sé —se quejó Malfoy, frotándose los labios con el dorso de la mano, como si se los hubiese manchado con tierra, o peor… con sangre—. ¿Por qué?_

— _Sólo para demostrarte, Draco Malfoy, que tú y yo no somos diferentes. Puede que me desprecies, puede que pienses que mi sangre es asquerosa… pero un beso es un beso. Con la sangre pura o con la sangre sucia. Es lo mismo._

— _No. No es lo mismo, Granger. —Se puso de pie de un salto, y enfiló hasta la puerta con el expediente bajo el brazo—. Gracias por el expediente._

 _Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras él, con el corazón latiéndole en el cuello. Tragó saliva, pero la sensación_

no se iba nunca.

Se frotó las manos, heladas como témpanos de hielo, e intentó acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad. No podía. No podía ver nada, ni siquiera sombras parloteando a su alrededor. No sentía más que una sensación de frío intenso que se colaba hasta sus huesos, manifestándose en un escalofrío que lo recorría de un extremo de su columna al otro.

Extendió un brazo hacia adelante y tanteó, con mano temblorosa, lo que tenía frente a él. Pudo sentir la tosca madera de la mesa de los Weasley, extrañamente cálida, contrastando con el frío de sus manos. Se aferró a ella, intentando aterrizar a la realidad. El único pedazo de realidad que le quedaba en ese instante era un trozo de madera mal cuidado.

De pronto, entre sus pensamientos, oyó que alguien llamaba su nombre. La voz apenas se oía, y tampoco podía identificar a quién pertenecía. ¿Sería ella? ¿O sería otra persona? Quizá era producto de su imaginación y, en verdad, nadie lo había llamado.

« _Draco_.» La segunda vez, el sonido fue mucho más nítido. La voz era dulce pero desconocida; se esforzó en aguzar el oído para escuchar su nombre por tercera vez… pero ese momento nunca llegó. Clavó las uñas en la madera, sintiendo cómo el calor se colaba entre ellas y la piel que tenía debajo. No pudo identificar la voz, por más que intentara reproducirla en su mente. Era como un vago recuerdo de infancia, perdido entre memorias frescas y cálidas. No sabía de quién era. Y no sabía concretamente por qué

 _había vuelto a ese lugar. Se vio golpeando nuevamente aquella puerta con los nudillos entumidos por el frío. Era de noche, y afuera del edificio podía apreciarse una brillante luna llena, cobijada por tenues y delgadas nubes negras que cedían ante su fulgor amarillo blancuzco._

 _Escuchó que descorrían el cerrojo. Tragó saliva y esperó. La puerta desapareció de a poco._

 _Ahí estaba Granger, con su cabello alborotado y sus ojos brillantes y curiosos, mirándolo con sorpresa. Abrió la boca, pero la cerró de inmediato. Las mangas de su suéter de lana lila colgaban desaliñadamente, cubriendo sus manos por completo. La chica ladeó la cabeza, como exigiendo una explicación._

— _Hola, Granger —saludó Malfoy, nervioso. Intentó no mirarla a los ojos pero, por alguna extraña razón, no podía evitarlos—. ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?_

— _Son las once de la noche, Malfoy. —Sus palabras no eran un reproche; más bien parecían dirigidas a demostrarle al muchacho que ella se dormía a la hora que quería y que, en realidad, las once de la noche no era tarde para ella—. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?_

— _Vine a saludar. ¿Puedo…?_

 _Malfoy indicó con un dedo pálido el interior del departamento. Sin responder, Granger se hizo a un lado, cruzándose de brazos. El rubio no tardó en cerrar la puerta tras de sí._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó nuevamente._

 _No había forma de responder a esa pregunta. Draco, simplemente, no podía responderla. No podía encontrar el momento exacto en que había decidido visitar a Granger, ni mucho menos la razón por la que estaba ahí. Prácticamente "apareció" frente a la puerta, y no le quedó más remedio que tocar._

— _Vine a saludar, ya te dije —respondió nuevamente—. Ya sabes, para agradecerte lo del expediente. Mi padre está mucho más tranquilo. Ahora puede finalmente decir que de verdad habían más razones para dejarlo libre que para encerrarlo._

— _Claro. Y para eso tenías que venir hasta acá. ¿No te acuerdas que ya me diste las gracias por el expediente, Malfoy?_

— _Sí, pero no creo que haya sido suficiente._

— _Yo creo que sí —lo cortó ella de mala gana._

 _Era evidente que Granger no quería tenerlo ahí. Tenía el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y la misma mueca que ponía cuando Malfoy le hacía una broma de mal gusto en Hogwarts: la boca torcida, los labios apretados y los ojos entrecerrados._

— _Bueno, entonces me voy…_

 _Hizo el ademán de extender la mano hacia el picaporte de la puerta, pero Granger lo rodeó con la suya primero. Malfoy parpadeó dos veces en un segundo, desconcertado._

— _No. No hasta que te disculpes._

 _Draco soltó una risita._

— _¿Disculparme? ¿Y por qué? ¿Por el beso?_

— _No, idiota. Por lo que dijiste._

— _¿Qué dije?_

 _Granger negó con la cabeza, para luego suspirar con resignación._

— _Sigues insistiendo con el tema de la sangre, Malfoy. Y si tanto asco te doy… ¿qué mierda estás haciendo aquí?_

 _«Esa es una buena pregunta.»_

— _Me la estás poniendo difícil, Granger. Pero si insistes… entonces me quedaré._

 _Draco dio un par de pasos por la salita, observando con detención cada centímetro del lugar. Granger seguía allí, parada junto a la puerta, sosteniendo el picaporte con expresión malhumorada._

 _Malfoy se acercó nuevamente a ella. La miró a los ojos directamente y sin despegar los suyos de los de ella. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oír su respiración acompasada… y entonces, las palabras brotaron de su boca. Tardó un par de segundos en darse cuenta de que realmente le había dicho eso a la sangre sucia._

— _Tú no me das asco. Me da asco tu sangre. Tú no. Ya no._

— _Eso… Eso no tiene sentido._

 _A decir verdad, había esperado que Granger lo golpeara, como había hecho en tercero… pero aquello no ocurrió. La mueca de disgusto comenzó a diluirse en una mirada de extrañeza. Los músculos de su rostro, antes tensos, parecían relajados._

— _Sí lo tiene. —Malfoy puso su mano sobre el picaporte, rodeando la de Granger con la suya. Estaba helada—. Tiene mucho sentido. Y no hagas más preguntas, Granger._

 _Pasó la mano libre tras la espalda de la muchacha boquiabierta, sintiendo las hebras de lana de su suéter, atrayéndola luego hacia sí con gentileza. La castaña seguía inmóvil, con su cuerpo pegado al de Draco, pero no intentó zafarse. La diferencia de altura hacía que Granger sintiera el aliento del rubio a la altura de su nariz._

— _¿Q-Qué e-estás haciendo…?_

— _Te dije que no más preguntas, Granger._

 _Pero Malfoy no tuvo que insistir, ni Granger tuvo que seguir la orden. El rubio la hizo callar con un beso que ella recibió sin problemas. Soltó el picaporte de inmediato y empezó a guiar al muchacho hacia la sala, aunque siguió más allá hasta adentrarse en el pasillo._

 _Los labios de la muchacha estaban aprisionados entre los de Malfoy, quien hacía lo posible por mantener la presión entre sus cuerpos. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de ella a través de la lana de su suéter, y seguramente ella podía sentir el de él a través de su túnica negra._

 _Cuando llegaron a la primera habitación del pasillo, Granger extendió un brazo y tanteó hasta prender la luz de su habitación. Una cama de tamaño mediano y cobertor blanco y rojo los esperaba, casi solemne. Siguieron besándose por unos instantes hasta que Malfoy la tendió sobre la cama. Ella lo miró. Todavía tenía la expresión de extrañeza en el rostro._

— _¿Qué estamos haciendo? —preguntó la chica mientras Malfoy se quitaba la túnica._

— _No sé —contestó él, cabizbajo—. Pero te dije que no hicieras más preguntas._

 _El muchacho, ya más liviano de ropa, se escabulló sobre la cama hasta quedar sobre Granger. Acarició su cabello que, pese a ser desordenado, era muy suave y olía a fresas. Siguió besando su boca, preocupándose de cada milímetro de sus labios, para luego pasar a sus mejillas y bajar lentamente al cuello. Cuando lo hizo, sintió que la respiración de la chica se agitaba más con cada beso que depositaba sobre su piel._

— _M-Malfoy… Creo que esto…_

— _Shh… —la hizo callar él, sin despegar su boca del cuello de la chica._

 _La sensación que le apretaba el estómago volvió a atacarlo, pero decidió ignorarla. La dulzura de la piel de Hermione Granger superaba cualquier tormento._

 _El suéter lila voló por los aires al tiempo que Malfoy acariciaba los muslos de Granger a través de sus pantalones. El muchacho sentía una fuerte pulsión entre las piernas, pero decidió ignorarla momentáneamente mientras la chica se quitaba con lentitud la polera oscura que cubría su piel._

 _Un sujetador rosa era la única frontera entre las manos de Malfoy y la desnudez de Granger. Los menudos pechos de la chica estaba bien protegidos, pero eso no impidió que la boca de Malfoy bajara del cuello a la clavícula, sintiendo cada vez más el calor del cuerpo de ella. El abdomen plano de la muchacha chocó con el de él, y la sensación fue tan placentera que Draco decidió apegarse más a ella._

— _M-Malfoy… —La palabra se convirtió en un suave gemido cuando la lengua del chico describió círculos alrededor de la piel descubierta de sus pechos—. O-Oye… M-Malfoy…_

— _Shh…_

 _Con dificultad, se deshizo del sujetador y liberó sus pechos pequeños y redondos. Malfoy no tardó en acariciarlos suavemente, recibiendo como respuesta gemidos y sonidos guturales de Granger._

 _Dejando de lado la excitación del momento, Malfoy no podía entender qué estaba haciendo. La presión de su entrepierna era cada vez más fuerte, y tendía a culparla a ella de todo aquello. De pronto, el miedo lo asaltó… ¿y si era algo más?_

 _«No seas idiota», pensó, y siguió besando a la chica._

 _Mientras redirigía sus labios hasta los de Granger, Malfoy deslizó una de sus manos calurosas por el vientre de la chica, llegando hasta la cremallera de sus pantalones. La bajó con destreza y se deshizo del pantalón con ayuda de ella. Las bragas a juego con el sujetador parecían de adolescente, y eso le arrancó una sonrisa._

 _La acarició ahí abajo. «Está muy húmeda», pensó para sus adentros. Otro gemido salió de la boca de la chica, quien contrajo su rostro de inmediato._

 _Poco a poco, Malfoy retiró las bragas. Hermione Granger estaba totalmente desnuda, y todavía no parecía procesar del todo la situación. Su cuerpo parecía actuar de forma casi mecánica, sin preguntarle a su mente si debía seguir o no._

 _Cuando Malfoy se deshizo de su ropa interior, no tardó mucho en estar dentro de Granger. La sensación era extraordinaria. Cuando lo hizo, la muchacha soltó una especie de gemido parecido, más bien, a un acceso de hipo._

— _M-Malfoy…_

 _Sintió cómo el vientre de la chica se recubría con una película delgada de sudor, y pronto comenzó a impregnarse de él al momento de internarse más y más en ella, con movimientos rítmicos siempre seguidos por quejidos y gemidos de Granger._

 _El movimiento lento se transformó de a poco en algo más rápido, pero siempre gentil. El calor de Granger era impresionante. Pronto Malfoy comenzó a sudar y a batallar contra la explosión de pasión que amenazaba con atacarlo en cualquier momento._

 _La muchacha, de pronto, lo agarró de la barbilla. Fijó su rostro frente al de ella, mirándolo fijamente. Sus ojos castaños estaban vidriosos y brillantes. Malfoy no se detuvo, sino que siguió embistiéndola y acariciándola. Granger ahogaba los gemidos y se dedicaba a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, como si intentase generar alguna reacción en él._

 _«Lo está logrando. Ella… Ella…»_

— _G-Granger… —gimió esta vez Draco, apoyando sus brazos sudorosos junto a la cabeza de la chica. Se mordió un labio y cerró los ojos, aguantando la respiración—. ¡G-Gran…!_

— _Dime Hermione —dijo ella con voz tranquila, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. Luchaba férreamente contra los gemidos, pero no podía dejar de arquear levemente la espalda—. Hermione. Dime Hermione._

 _Draco lo intentó, pero la palabra no salía de su boca. Se mordió el labio inferior, abrasado por el calor del cuerpo de la castaña. Miró al techo, indeciso, y aumentó el ritmo de sus embestidas. Granger no pudo seguir disimulando, y lanzó un gemido más parecido a un grito que a cualquier otra cosa._

— _D-Dilo… —pedía ella, entre quejidos y muecas de placer—. V-Vamos…_

— _N-No… —gimió Malfoy, tembloroso—. Yo…_

— _¡Dilo!_

— _¡H-Hermione! —exclamó él, al tiempo que sentía que sus piernas y sus brazos flaqueaban. No cerró los ojos, simplemente para observar los de ella, brillantes y poderosos. No aguantó más…—. Her… Her… Hermione…_

 _La palabra salió casi artificialmente de su boca. Según recordaba, nunca la había pronunciado… y ahí estaba. «_ Hermione. _» Era como si otra persona lo hubiese dicho por él… Pero, lo más insólito, era el por qué la había dicho. De todas maneras… se sentía bien._

 _Su cabeza cayó casi inerte junto a la de la castaña, sintiendo su respiración ya normalizada. Sintió un suspiro, y una pequeña mano que se posaba sobre su cabellera rubia platinada. Estaba cubierto en sudor caliente, al igual que ella, pero no era desagradable en absoluto._

— _Bien…_ Draco _—le susurró ella al oído._

 _Malfoy tomó una gran cantidad de aire y luego_

entornó los ojos nuevamente. Por fin, pudo soltar la madera cuando un par de sombras comenzaron a dibujarse alrededor de él, difusas y oscuras. Poco a poco, las sombras dieron paso a siluetas y, éstas, a personas. Eran los Weasley.

Nadie lo miraba fijamente, sino que todos seguían enzarzados en su interesante conversación. Sonreían y comían, ignorando la presencia de Malfoy.

Sintió que un fuerte olor a pollo le inundaba la nariz. Bajó la vista y, frente a él, había una generosa porción de pollo especiado con puré de zanahorias. Parpadeó varias veces, acostumbrándose a la luz, y luego miró a su lado. Granger estaba comiendo su pollo, sonriente.

«¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?», se preguntó el muchacho, muy desconcertado. Al parecer, no mucho. Su trance no había durado más de un minuto, y el silencio sepulcral que había mantenido durante toda la cena ya no era sorpresa alguna para los comensales. Sólo Granger podía _sentir_ algo extraño en él.

Las últimas semanas habían sido extrañas. Entre los debates consigo mismo y las salidas furtivas con Granger, todo era muy confuso. Constantemente se reprochaba el hecho de estar saliendo con ella, pero su carne era muy débil y le pedía constantemente verla, sentirla, _tocarla_. No podía hacerlo de otra forma.

Pero cada vez que la besaba, cada vez que compartía el lecho con ella… sentía _asco_. No era la misma sensación que lo invadía cuando comía algo medio podrido, sino que era algo más profundo. Sabía que no debía hacer eso, que no _podía_ hacerlo… y, sin embargo, _lo hacía_. Y lo _disfrutaba_.

Pero ya no podía vivir así. Desde el momento en que Granger le había propuesto ir a cenar donde los Weasley sabía que todo saldría mal. Él no pertenecía a ese mundo, y nunca lo haría. No _podía_ ( _no quería no quería_ ) hacerlo.

Estaba muy agradecido de Potter y Granger por salvarlo de Azkaban, pero seguían siendo un cretino y una sangre sucia. Los Weasley, pese a todo, lo recibieron en su hogar… pero seguían siendo pobres y, más encima, los peores traidores a la sangre que el Mundo Mágico podía recordar.

« _Sanctimonia Vincet Semper_ », murmuró otra voz en su cabeza. Decidido, Draco asintió.

«Soy un Malfoy», volvió a pensar. «Soy un Malfoy, y nada lo cambiará _._ »

Miró a Granger. Observó su piel lechosa, su nariz pequeña, sus pecas casi imperceptibles… su sonrisa brillante. Y se dijo a sí mismo: «No la amo. No puedo amarla y… no quiero amarla.»

Aceptar la verdad era lo más fácil. La realidad era esa, y no había otra. Pensó en su padre y en su madre, en toda su familia… y recapacitó. Miró la pocilga en la que se encontraba, y pensó:

« _¿Qué hago aquí, entre comadrejas?_ »

Se puso de pie. Todos guardaron silencio y lo miraron con atención. No dijo nada. Les dio la espalda y caminó hacia la puerta que daba al patio principal. Nadie dijo nada. Sólo lo miraban. Granger se había volteado en la silla, con los ojos entornados y una mueca de extrañeza. La misma que puso cuando la besó por segunda vez. Pero no hizo nada. Ella _sabía_.

Abrió la derruida puerta y miró hacia atrás. Una decena de ojos estaban pegados a él, perplejos. Muecas de disgusto, miradas de desconfianza… pero él buscaba sólo un rostro. Miró a Hermione Granger por última vez. Sus ojos brillaban, exigiendo una explicación.

« _Soy un Malfoy_ », volvió a pensar. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para dejar de mirar esos brillantes ojos marrones, pero logró hacerlo. Su sangre era más fuerte. Ella tenía que entenderlo. Le costó... pero pudo zafarse de ella.

Acto seguido, giró sobre sí mismo ante la oscura noche de invierno, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad.

* * *

 _ **Palabras al Cierre**_ :

 _(i) Bueno, la verdad es que tenía ganas de experimentar con estos pequeños "saltos temporales" para contar la historia de forma breve y sin tener que escribir varios capítulos. Es primera vez que lo hago y siento que salió relativamente bien._

 _(ii) Decidí poner a Malfoy nuevamente en Hogwarts porque sentí que el rubio, de alguna u otra forma, volvería a terminar sus estudios. Por eso coincide con Hermione en el castillo, y me sirvió para justificar un segundo encuentro entre ellos._

 _(iii)Por si se lo preguntan, las "Veintiocho Sagradas" (nombre que me tomé la libertad de traducir jajaja) son las familias que seguían siendo "sangre pura" hasta principios del siglo XX, según el "_ _ **Pure-Blood Directory**_ _" escrito, supuestamente, por Cantankerus Nott. En ese listado se encuentra, obviamente, la familia Malfoy._

 _(iv) Con respecto al juicio, lo incluí porque hace tiempo quiero escribir un fic que ya titulé "_ _ **El Juicio**_ _" (sí, qué original…), en el que narro el juicio a Draco Malfoy. No es nada romántico ni nada por el estilo, simplemente… es un juicio. Y sí, pueden ver que me "encariñé" bastante con Draco, jajaja._

 _(v) **Nota para los lectores de "La falda de Granger"**_ _: este Malfoy no tiene nada que ver con el Malfoy del otro fic, ¿eh? Ni mucho menos con el del otro one-shot que se llama "_ _ **En la oscuridad de las mazmorras**_ _". Son Dracos distintos, de partes distintas de mi mente. Este Draco es un poco más bruto, está levemente confundido por lo que pasó en la guerra y todo eso. Así que no se pasen películas con que podría pasar esto y lo otro, porque son historias TOTALMENTE independientes. Gracias jejeje._


End file.
